


Where For Art Thou Romeo?

by dyingpoet



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, he does his best to help, race is like romeos big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Romeo has an anxiety attack and runs away, Race isn't about to let him be alone





	Where For Art Thou Romeo?

Race really felt proud of Romeo sometimes, he'd come a long way. He had found the kid huddled in an alley one day, all skin and bones and basically a mute. So, he took him in, made him a newsie, and over time the kid really opened up. At first he would only talk to Race, soon branching off to Jack and Crutchie, but now the damn kid wouldn't shut up, little flirt. That's how he got his nickname, girls fell head over heels for him, even when he was quiet and shy and it really gave him some confidence. Pretty soon he learned how to talk people into buying papes, and how to talk girls into doing almost anything really; the kid had charm.

Romeo was like his little brother, a proper one too, like Les was to Davey. He would do anything for the kid if he asked for it, which he rarely did, he still wasn't totally used to being treated right. All the other newsies loved him too, but he was pretty sure none of them felt as protective of him like he did, how could they? They didn't know him like he did.

In the present, Race had been thinking about all this while he watched Romeo chat up some girl across the street. They had been selling papes all day so when the girl gave the kid a smile Race let him do his magic, he had earned it. 

After about five minutes, the girl gave Race a kiss on the cheek and left, and Romeo ran over to Race with a stupid grin on his face.

"We're meetin' again tomorrow night."

"Damn kid, you're gettin' around," Race replied, pulling him into a friendly headlock, "Don't forget about all us newsies when you finally bag some big shot from uptown."

Romeo laughed as Race let him go, "Couldn't if I tried Race."

"Good, now c'mon, we're burning daylight," Romeo said, shoving him forward playfully as they started walking, he was hoping they could hit up Broadway, business was damn good whenever a show let out.

They walked on, selling a couple papes and chatting absentmindedly, managing to sell them all once they got to Broadway, just like Race had hoped. He even had enough extra change to buy Romeo a hot chocolate, it was getting cold and he reminded himself to ask Jack if he could get the kid a real coat, his was falling apart he'd had it so long.

Suddenly though, a couple blocks from the boarding house, Romeo stopped dead, breaking off mid sentence as he stared across the street.

"Hey what's wrong kid?" Race asked, concerned when Romeo remained silent. There were too many people to tell who spooked him, and he was just about to ask, resting a hand on the kid's shoulder comfortingly. As soon as he made contact with him though, Romeo yelped and backed away, looking at Race like he had slapped him.

"Romeo, what's going on?" Race asked, really starting to freak out now. He had never seen the kid like this before, not since he had found him that first day. His eyes were wild and his hands had started shaking.

Before he could say anything else Romeo took off, turning a corner before Race had the time to process what happened.

"Hey wait!" he called, running in the direction the he had taken off in. Rounding the corner Romeo was no where to be found, so he kept running, glancing in every alley as he went, the kid was fast but he couldn't have gotten too far. 

He was right, after about a block he finally saw him, curled up against a wall in an alley, crying it looked like. Race felt a surge of relief and fear hit his system at the same time, and not waiting to catch his breath he walked up, stopping a few feet away from the kid so he wouldn't scare him off. He kneeled down, speaking softly.

"Romeo? It's me kid."

Romeo lifted his head slowly, breathing erratically as he tried to stop himself from crying, he always had hated crying in front of anyone, even Race.

"I-I'm sorry Race, I j-just couldn't," he whispered gripping his knees tightly while he lowered his head. His hands were still shaking and he was breathing way too fast.

"Couldn't what buddy?" 

Romeo jolted a bit from surprise when Race reached out, loosely gripping his shoulder like he had earlier, except this time he didn't pull away. 

"I-I saw him."

"Who?"

"M-my old man," Romeo choked out, a sob escaping him as he lunged forward, almost tackling Race in the process. Race instinctively wrapped his arms around him and sat down, rubbing circles into his back while the kid cried.

"It's okay buddy, it's okay," Race murmured, feeling anger welling up inside of him. That bastard, the fuckin' nerve he had, coming around here. Romeo told him a while after they met what he'd done. Why he'd run away. Why his wrist had fused together a little crooked and he had fading scars on his back.

He would kill him, he didn't care if he went to prison for the rest of his life, piece of shit deserved it. Nobody got to make Romeo, his Romeo, feel like this,  _ever_.

After about ten minutes Romeo cried himself out, breathing shakily as he pulled back from Race, refusing to look him in the eye. The sun had set and it was getting cold, so he couldn't tell if the kid was shaking because he was cold or scared, both would have been bad so it didn't really matter.

"I-I just  _hate_ itRace," he whispered, "I-It's been so long and I s-still can't do it."

"You don't have to do it buddy," Race murmured, "It's okay, nobody expects you to do anything about him."

"I-I know, I just get so scared."

Race felt his heart break a bit at that, and he pulled Romeo back in for a hug.

"He'll never do nothin' to you ever again kid," he said, "Not with any of us around."

He felt Romeo nod and he stood up, pulling him up with him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get you back to the house kid huh? You'll catch your death."

And slowly they walked back, Race cracking jokes to try and cheer the kid up on the way.

It was well after dark by the time they got back, and they saw Jack standing by the entrance, waiting for them he guessed.

"Where were you guys?" Jack asked immediately, concern radiating off of him, intensifying when he saw Romeo.

"Hey wh-"

"I'll tell ya later," Race cut him off, giving Jack a quick look before leading Romeo inside.

"You tired bud?" he asked softly, noticing as the kid yawned, followed quickly by a nod. 

"Sorry for causin' so much trouble Race," Romeo said softly as he sat down on his bed.

"Hey don't go apologizin'," Race said, "That's what family's for."

Romeo smiled then, nodding silently as he curled up. Race ruffled his hair a bit, saying goodnight before heading up to the roof, where Jack was probably worried sick.

He climbed up and saw the man himself, pacing up a storm. As soon as Race got up he stopped, walking up to him quickly.

"What happened? Is the kid okay?"

"Yeah, he saw his old man, ran off, he was real scared Jack."

Jack swore under his breath, "He should know better than to come around here, drunk should be locked up."

Race nodded solemnly, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Smoking usually calmed his nerves, he couldn't stop thinking about how small Romeo looked in that alley. 

"Are you okay Race?" Jack asked, snapping Race out of his own thoughts.

"I dunno Jack, I hate seein' him like that."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, making Race think that maybe he had picked up that habit from him. "Don't worry, we'll keep him safe, he's one of us."

Race smiled a bit, taking a drag off his cigarette before exhaling.

"Yeah he's family."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love a brotherly dynamic for these two and I don't see enough of it, so I decided to write some! Leave kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
